Currently, with rapid development of technology, more and more wearable electronic apparatuses come into people's lives. Human beings watch screen and read book in a mode which is no longer limited to remote view. Emergence of wearable apparatuses such as a near-eye display and a near-eye viewed Smartwatch satisfies people's demand for close-range viewing.
For such an electronic apparatus, because an actual display light-emitting source thereof is close to a user's eyes, in order that the user can comfortably view in a close range, it is necessary to adjust display brightness thereof. However, the existing electronic apparatus does not have a function of adjusting the display brightness. Thus, when different users wear the electronic apparatus, requirements of all the users on comfort degree of the display brightness usually cannot be satisfied, and the users' eyes are even hurt due to excessively strong display brightness of the display light-emitting source.